Changes UnNoticed
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: When one witnesses something as horrific as he did,something is bound to change.  Blood and angst, violence.   possible chapter fic
1. Chapter 1

_Kinda darkish, blood. If that offends, don't read. I don't own, so I'm not making any money. Slash but nothing really than some cuddles. Might turn into a chaptered story._

* * *

><p>The halls were silent throughout the castle until he reached the dungeons. Then the screaming started; not the high falsetto screaming that one heard from time to time. The females at Hogwarts weren't stupid, they knew that when it was curfew then you were in your dorms or else you suffered from the Carrows brand of punishment. No this screaming was of deeper tenor and when he finally peeked into dungeon that they were using his stomach turned.<p>

Neville Longbottom was suspended from the ceiling of room; his clothes stripped away and blood seeping down from a cut on his face. He'd heard about slashing of the Gryffindor's face and had wanted to see it up close but he'd not bargained on seeing this. The other teen's body twisted as he cried out and that was when he seen Amycus standing behind him with a whip.

The dull brown leather was stained red and he had to swallow to keep the bile from his throat. It was like one of those horrible Knight Bus accidents that leave mangled bit of wizards and witches scattered everywhere; he just couldn't look away. A loud 'crack' sounded and Neville twisted again, his voice cracking under the volume of his scream. He must have dawdled too long to watch because his name rang out and he jumped when he seen Alecto beckoning him with a crook of her finger.

"Mr. Malfoy. Come join us."

Her voice was as oily as her slicked back hair and he trembled a bit before putting on a sneer and strolling into the room. He stopped however when he stepped in something slick and his already pale face paled considerably more when he looked down and seen that it was blood—blood from the suspended student before him. The remnants of dinner crawled up his throat and he had to choke them back as Alecto took to circling; her eyes glinting with malicious glee at the suffering that her Husband was creating.

"You see Mr. Malfoy what is done to instill the proper pure blood pride? " Her fingers trailed down his face and he had to fight to keep from flinching away. "I'm sure though that if his parents were alive then he'd much different…

"Y-Y-ou keep my p-p-p-arents name from your f-f-filthy mouth!"

The broken and whispered words surprised them all and he shuddered as the whip cracked again and Neville jumped. Blood splattered against his face and he lost it, dropping to his knees and vomiting until his stomach was empty and ached from the exertion it took to make it so.

"Aww, come my dear." Alecto cooed as she helped him to his feet and lead him away to a chair on the opposite side of the room. "I don't blame you for getting ill; I would be ill too if I didn't have try and make him see the error of his ways."

She left him then and he could do nothing more than stare as a few more strikes were laid across Neville's back. Finally they left him alone and left the chamber; leaving the two of them closeted. Neville shivered; making the chains creak and clang together loudly in the quiet room. With a trembling hand he drew his wand and whispered '_Alohamora'. _ The locks released and he had to act fast to catch Neville as he fell in a boneless heap.

A pained grunt breezed past his bloodless lips and he hurriedly moved them both over to a clean piece of floor. He started to lay Neville on his back but the other teen wheezed painfully and arched away from the cold tile. He'd thought that his stomach was empty but the sight of the ravaged and damaged flesh had his stomach clenching again hard.

"N-N…"

"Shut up Malfoy."

He started as Neville started to crawl his way over to his discarded clothes; leaving along blood smear on the floor. His hand disappeared inside of his pants pocket and shakily withdrew a small vile with pale pink liquid. He watched for a moment as Neville tried to open it before he moved over and took a seat on the ground next to the weak teen; pulling him into his lap and cradling his bloodied head in his lap. Neville gave a moments resistance against him taking the vial but he lightly slapped the pale hand and popped the cork; tilting the vial against Neville's slack lips.

With a gulping noise the liquid was gone and Neville's eyes closed over his dulled eyes; the light behind the hazel orbs gone. He went limp in his arms and for a moment he was afraid that the potion had been a last ditch potion that would have ended the blonde's life but his fear was dissolved when one of Neville's hands wrapped around his wrist and held tightly.

"Don't leave me…please."

He nodded and conjured pillows for them to lay against and as Neville's breathing evened out he stroked the sweatied hair; the change in himself and the boy in his lap left unnoticed as he gave the one thing that no one would ever think he was capable of: Caring.


	2. Chapter 2

_So it has become a chaptered story, not sure how long it'll be but let's hope that this chaptered story doesn't die the same death as my others. Enjoy Readers, and all reviews, comments, even death threats are welcome, and even flames if they are done in a constructive way so that I can build my skills for the better. Flames just to flame will be given to Regulus Black to send back tenfold. Thank you and have a nice day, night, or whatever it is where you are._

* * *

><p>They had fallen asleep curled together on the cold stone floor; Neville's head pressed firmly against his stomach as his fingers combed through the short brush like hair. When he awoke however he was alone—in his own bed. He'd sat up and looked around wildly but the single occupant room revealed that he was the only one inhabiting it. Not even so much as a blood smear; though he was certain that he probably would have lost what little contents his stomach contained if he'd seen one; marred any of the surfaces to denote that the ravaged Gryffindor had stayed with him.<p>

A sickening thought grabbed hold of him then.

_What if the Carrow's found us? _

As quickly as the thought entered his mind he dismissed it. Surely if the Carrow's had found them then he wouldn't be in his room, he'd be strung up right next Neville though he suspected his skin wouldn't bear the welts that the blonde Gryffindor's had. A knocking on his door jarred him from his thoughts and he hurriedly wrapped himself in his robe, muttering a quick spell to slick his hair back. With a scowl he wrenched open the door, looking down his nose.

On the other side stood one of the girls that he'd often seen hanging around Neville in the halls and he fought hard to try and remember her name. Luna Hoverwood, Looney Hextra. He shook his head not bothering to think any more about it as her name wasn't all that important to him anyways.

"Can I help you?" He snapped.

A slow blissful smile crossed her face and she shook her head. "No, but I want to thank you for helping Nev. He's such an old soul and in need of caring. It's amazing what Venus being in the right house will bring around."

"What are you blabbering about?" He questioned. "And what do you know about Longbottom?"

"Oh nothing that you need to be concerned about, and Nev is fine; he's sleeping off his injuries in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said this was the worst bout of damage she's seen on him and she doesn't know if he'll heal without a scar."

He blinked at her for a couple of moments, unable to believe that despite what she'd said her voice was still airy and far away as if she was speaking of nothing but the day's events.

"Is he there now?"

"He is, but Alecto is there too. She's personally 'overseeing' his recovery."

That made him draw up short and he blinked slowly for a moment. "But you just said that he was fine. I fail to see how he is fine with that crazy loon there with him."

"It's simple really; she can't do anything because Madam Pomfrey is right there. And Madam Pomfrey isn't going to let anything happen to Neville. He's in there so much that he's become like a son to her."

"Well, thank Salazar for simple miracles." He murmured as he grabbed his wand and slid it up his sleeve for safe keeping and pushing past her.

"Where are you going?" She called out, "There are scallydrakes out there that just looking for a quick meal."

He didn't stop or even acknowledge that he'd heard her; he had to get to the Hospital wing quick and make sure for himself that the blonde teen was ok. It never crossed his mind that it would seem odd or out of place for him do so, it was just something that he felt he had to do. The walk to the Hospital wing had never felt so long in his life and when he finally pushed through the doors he seen Neville propped up in the very last bed. Like the blonde girl had told him Alecto was sitting right there; her face pinched up in a scowl as Madam Pomfrey hovered over Neville.

None had seen him yet so he grabbed his stomach and started to wail loudly, stumbling as he walked down the aisle. Madam Pomfrey was at his side in a heartbeat and he looked up at her with what he hoped were pained looking eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the trouble?"

"It's my stomach, it's been upset and it feels like someone is stabbing me with hot pokers."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him and he thought for a moment that she had seen through him but after a minute she moved him over to a bed next to Neville and bade him to lay down. Once he was reclined in the bed she turned to Alecto and scowled.

"Professor Carrow, your concern for one of your students is overwhelming and I could only hope that more teachers were as involved as you. However, I have been healing the students of Hogwarts since you yourself walked these halls so I think it's safe to say that I don't need someone looking over my shoulder and telling me what is going to work and what isn't. I'm asking you to leave now and to not return until the student is feeling better. Besides Mr. Longbottom is a regular here so I don't need any input about how to best care for him."

Though the words were said as nice as can be the meaning was clear, "Bugger off". With a returned scowl Alecto stood and with a sickening sweet simper she turned and ruffled Neville's hair before turning on her heel and leaving. As soon as the door swished shut behind her a heavy sigh was let loose and turned to see Madam Pomfrey looking at Neville with extremely sad eyes. It looked as if she wanted to say something but a furtive look in his direction stilled her tongue so instead she just touched his shoulder and spoke quietly.

"Rest now dear, I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

There was a shared smile between the two as she turned and assessed him again, clicking her tongue and pointing to the door.

"Out with you. You're not sick and I just got rid of one vulture, I'm not going to have another sniffing around the boy."

"Bu-but."

"Uh huh. No buts. The Hospital Wing is for sick students and you Mr. Malfoy are not sick. Now I suggest you take your things and leave."

"I came to see how Neville was doing!" He snapped as he moved from the bed and straightened his robes.

Madam Pomfrey was about to question the motives behind the visit as she was aware that Draco had been working for the Carrows for some time in the rounding up of rouge students. However the use of Neville's given name made her stop short and she looked over at the bed with a slight frown.

"Be quick about it, he's not up to long visits at this point."

She bustled away to attend to another student that had just arrived; this one nursing what seemed to be a boneless leg. The memory of second year when Lockhart had done the same to Harry struck him and he smirked a bit. Neville must have read his mind because his voice croaked as he looked over.

"Lockhart's back?"

Their eyes turned and caught one another and it enough to make them both chuckle a bit. He looked around a bit before taking a seat in the chair by Neville's bed; the uncharacteristic bout of nerves flaring up and threatening to choke him. He wanted to sneer—no he had to sneer, he had to insult, he had to put the broken Gryffindor in his place. But as he opened his mouth he couldn't get one foul word to leave his lips. _Must be the consequence of watching someone be nearly beaten to death. _The thought was there and then gone and before he could reattain his calm stance Neville's voice broke the silence.

"Thank you for staying with me last night." He murmured softly as he plucked at the white linen sheet. "Luna would have found me eventually, it wasn't the first time they've used that room with me before."

The color drained from his face he looked down; watching the steady plucking as a way to push the images from his head. He didn't want to think of the other times; he didn't want to imagine Neville strung p and being whipped within an inch of his life again as the sick and twisted Husband and Wife team leered and reveled in the teens pain.

It was nothing." His voice sounded distant and the action of his hand reaching out and capturing Neville's didn't seem to register as something he was doing. "You have to stay off of their radar Longbottom. I know even a soft brained, near squid as yourself is capable of saving their own hide if the need arises." The insults rolled easily off his tongue and his face burned red as he looked down. "I'm s-sor-."

Neville cut him off with a good natured laugh. "Don't worry about it Malfoy. Just…you stay off their radar. The Carrow's aren't a set of people you want to cross."

Neville wasn't given time to elaborate as Madam Pomfrey came over and with a scowl pointed to the exit. With what could only be termed a sad smile Neville gave his hand a squeeze before detangling their fingers and letting his hand rest on top of the covers. He nodded curtly to Madam Pomfrey before leaving the Hospital Wing. As he stood out in the hallway a sense of helplessness washed over him and he scowled; he hated feeling like he had no say in anything but the situation he suddenly found himself in left him no choice and with a shuddering sigh he started back to the Slytherin common room trying to figure when the blonde Gryffindor had come to mean so much to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly a week had passed since he'd seen Neville in the hospital wing and he had to admit that it was starting to wear away his nerves. He wasn't in classes, he wasn't in the hospital wing and he'd not heard either Amycus or Alecto muttering about snappy students that don't know where their noses belong. Even the flighty blonde Ravenclaw was nowhere to be seen. It was as if the Gryffindor had simply vanished off the map.

The thought was ludicrous the more he pondered; just because Potter and his little duo had left the school didn't mean that Neville would follow. He was the backbone of the little resistance that Potter had put together. He's assumed the position of commander of the DA and as such couldn't leave his fellow members to the cruelties that were being inflicted on the student body—or had Neville taken his words to heart and fled; putting value in his own hide.

His ponderings had lead him past a doorway that he'd failed to notice before and he stopped as the door seemed to swing open for him; beckoning him inside. He took a moment to take in his surroundings; he wasn't anywhere near the Room of Requirement; and he took halting step to the threshold, his hand going to his wand.

"Peeves, if you're in here…."

No words, no laugh, nothing that indicated that the school's resident poltergeist was hiding out in the quiet classroom. With his hand still gripping the butt of his wand he moved into the room fully; letting out a sigh when he seen it was only Professors McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom. However there was something decidedly out of place. Near the front of the class was a large ornate mirror. Tilting his head to the left he approached; still feeling as if it was some sort of a trap. He jumped a moment later when the door slammed shut behind him.

"What the bloody hell!" He cursed as he moved back over to the door and pulled on it.

Nothing he did was of any help, the door was locked and it wasn't budging. He'd even tried Alohomora unsuccessfully quite a few times in a row. With his heart pounding he turned back around and looked around the room for a way out. As his eyes darted from the window to window his eyes drifted once more across the mirror and he slowly pushed away from the door. There was something pulling about the gilded piece and as he drew nearer his eyes were drawn to the inscription that arched over the smooth glass.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

Confused he tried to muddle the riddle out but after a few minutes and with his head pounding harder than it ever done after a night of drowning in Fire Whiskey he brought his eyes down to stare into the glass. With a yelp he jumped; behind him stood Neville; his eyes smiling as his hand rested on his shoulder. He whirled around, ready to lay into the Gryffindor but there was no one behind him. Blinking he turned back to the mirror; thinking that Neville was playing a joke on him. Once more the blonde teen was behind him and Neville's hand was resting on his shoulder.

Slowly as not to scare Neville back into where ever he was hiding he reached over and placed his hand on top of Neville's—only there was no hand there. His hand was lying on his own shoulder. Behind Neville were some shadowy figures; each with a shock of hair much like his own and he squinted but the mirror Neville kept them at bay, his smiling face commanding all his attention.

"Y'know I was wondering where this had gone off too."

The soft words from his right caused him to jump and he whirled about; his wide eyes landing on Professor McGonagall. Her face was a mask of serenity and he wondered briefly if it'd look the same if she knew what some of her professors were doing against the students.

"Professor?" He asked as he snuck a look back at the mirror and caught just the briefest hit of Neville's jumper in the reflection.

"This mirror; and all the trouble it has caused in the past has the timing to show up at just the right time." She moved over to the mirror and he watched as she lightly touched her face, a sad smile on her thin lips. "Sometimes the hearts' desire isn't what is best for you Mr. Malfoy. I'll tell you not to come looking for it, but it didn't work so well in the past with Mr. Potter so I'll just leave you with these words; don't dwell on the past, look towards the future and envision the best."

She turned to leave and he stepped forwards, calling out to her.

"Professor, Nev—I mean Longbottom. He's gone missing, same with Hovergood. Do you know where they're located?"

Professor McGonagall turned and sighed. "Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood are safe within these walls Mr. Malfoy. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not here. Good day Mr. Malfoy."

Her exit was unheard and unnoticed as he turned back to the mirror and placed his palm on the glass; watching as mirror Neville reciprocated the gesture.

"Where are you? What are you hiding?" He murmured as he tilted his head a bit to the right. "And why do I care?"

xXxXx

"Nev, anyone that knows you knows that you're hiding out out here in the greenhouses." Luna sighed as she watched the Gryffindor move around the carnivorous plants as he fed them.

"That may be, but so far you're the only one to find me." He teased with a grin over his shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey's worried about you. You up and left the hospital wing without so much as a by your leave."

Neville pulled a face as he smacked the tendril of the Venomous Tentacula that was trying to wrap itself around his throat. The plant gave a short bark like squeal and pulled back a bit but it wasn't long before it tried again.

"The attacks are getting worse Nev.."

Gone was the airy sounding quality of Luna's voice and he moved over and put an arm around her shoulders; pulling her close in comfort.

"I know, but until we hear from Harry and the others I don't know what to do. We can only do so much."

A silence befell them and they stayed quietly huddled together; the soft sounds of the greenhouse a gentle white noise as they were lost to their own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for the faves. It warms my heart to know that this story is getting a following. I hope y'all continue to enjoy and don't be afraid to leave any words of encouragement, I promise I don't sick angry, albeit Sexy Nev on anyone. lol Laters Readers ::hearts::<em>


End file.
